The invention relates to a controller for supercharged diesel engines. Controllers of the type to which this invention relates are used to obtain an optimum adaptation of the instantaneous fuel quantity delivered by the injection pump so as to permit smokeless combustion; and the fuel supply may be further limited by operational variables of the engine. More particularly, the invention relates to a controller which employs a three-dimensional cam which is moved in one primary direction by an rpm-responsive member and in a second principal direction by a device which is responsive to the air flow admitted to the engine. The three dimensional cam has a suface which is contoured in a manner which coordinates surface points with the maximum permissible fuel quantity based on the prevailing rpm and air flow rate. Appropriate cam followers translate the point of contact into the corresponding position of the control rod of the fuel injection pump.